House Of Glass
by Orenji Yume
Summary: Oneshot. Yuuko is on another one of her trips to grant somebody a wish. But...that somebody has no wish. And...why does Watanuki...? Full summary inside. Pls R&R!


_House Of Glass by Orenji Yume_

_A xxxHOLiC one-shot fic_

**STORY: Yuuko is yet again on one of her trips to grant somebody a wish. But apparently, that somebody desires nothing. (though we all do know Yuuko is never wrong, right?) Also, why does Watanuki so familiar with the person...and the house? Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own XXXHolic, CLAMP does.**

"I'm here specially to grant your wish," Yuuko announced once a young lady opened the two glass doors. Behind Yuuko, Watanuki was hanging onto one of the pillars supporting the roof over the front porch of the house, thinking to himself. 'She's at it again!'

They were being invited in, and the young lady seemed surprisingly friendly. She was dressed in a traditional kimono with floral patterns and her hair was tied in a simple ponytail. As she went to get them some tea, Watanuki stared around him. The whole house was made of glass, even the furniture. There were no doors inside the house as well as windows. Across the room, there stood a glass display case, and inside were little crystals crafted with much detail. The floor was cold and hard under his feet, and his body ached slightly from sitting so stiffly as he was trying not to slide off from the glass chair. Hanging on the walls, were dozens of mirrors each with an intricate frame. The house held a mysterious aura. As he scanned the area, he thought he sensed something. He couldn't see it, but he could feel its presence.

"What do you see?" Yuuko asked him at that exact moment.

Looking at her, where she was sitting on another glass chair opposite him, Watanuki replied, "I don't see anything...but I can sense it...it's everywhere..." Feeling a bit uncertain, he shifted in his seat, careful not to make any sudden movements and break something.

Soon, the lady came back with three cups of tea on a glass tray. Setting it down on the coffee table, she handed Yuuko and Watanuki each with a cup, and then proceeded to sit down on another chair. Clasping both hands together, she waited with eager eyes as Yuuko and Watanuki each took a sip of tea. When they were done, she finally spoke.

"What brings you here? I usually don't have many guests. I supposed it's because of the location of my house," She lamented. "Maybe if I moved house I will have more people coming over to visit me. But I can't bear to leave this house." Gazing around her, a smile spread across her face. "It holds many memories for me..." Her gaze finally came to Yuuko, and she laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry for trailing off. I always do that."

Yuuko smiled, "I'm sure you always do that with your guests. Many guests, in fact. You receive them daily."

"Huh?" Blinking, the lady laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Yuuko."

"I'm sure you do, Asaki, " Yuuko nodded. "It's just that they're not as real as us..."

Confused, Watanuki stared as the conversation went on. 'How does she know Yuuko's name? And Yuuko knows hers too? We didn't even introduce ourselves. And...did I just see something move behind her? What's going on?' And then, he was being addressed at.

"Watanuki, you haven't been here for a long time already. Glad that I could see you, " She smiled and gestured towards the house. "Do you like the way I changed it?"

At that instance, a sudden familiarity overcame him as he took a good look at the house once more. 'This place...yes...somehow I've been here before. But...how did she know that?' Without much thinking, Watanuki told her, "I'm not too keen on glass, to tell you the truth."

"Oh?" Taking out a small, glass comb, Asaki undid her hair and started combing through her long tousle of black hair. "I thought that you might like it, seeing how you used to gaze at yourself with such interest in mirrors when you were young. What do you prefer then? Wood? Metal?" With a thoughtful expression on her face, she suggested. "How about marble? It's not a bad choice to that of glass. Or-"

Yuuko cut her words, "Asaki...you know that we're not interested in that. I came here to grant you a wish."

Now, Watanuki felt like he was part of the conversation already. He could feel that he was linked to this, somehow. 'This person...why does she seem so familiar all of a sudden? And...I used to gaze at myself with such interest in mirrors...? I don't recall that...'

"But I don't have any wish to be granted," Asaki answered. "I'm very happy with what I have."

"You mean you're very happy with what you have now," Yuuko corrected her. "But I know that's not all."

Suddenly, Asaki stared hard at Yuuko with her dark grey eyes, "You know...you think you know everything...but you don't!" Standing up, she dropped the comb and it smashed into pieces as it landed on the ground. "You don't know...you don't know..." Taking her leave, she started up the stairs. " I supposed you'd all be staying the night here. It's getting late anyway. You can use any room on the second level, but don't enter the third level."

Getting up, Watanuki went after Asaki, "Wait! I still have questions! You-" Losing his balance, Watanuki fell forward, but was caught in the arms of Asaki, and she pulled him up.

"Careful...we don't want anyone to get seriously injured, I don't have any first-aid box with me right now. But I'll get one as soon as I can," Slipping her hand around Watanuki's neck, she leaned against him and breathed softly. "You can do that for me...can't you?"

Yuuko commented, "You will never get a first-aid box. Because you will never need one, at least for now..."

With a firm expression, Asaki released Watanuki and headed upstairs as she waved, "Have a good night everyone."

Rubbing his neck, Watanuki went up to Yuuko, "What do you mean? What is going on?"

"I'll tell you then..." Yuuko sighed, and she beckoned Watanuki to sit down and she leaned back, "You've been here before, haven't you? Naturally...it seems that this was once your old home...but only for one year, when you were very young." With her arms crossed, she looked away.

Leaning forward, Watanuki stared at her, "W-what?!"

Without much response to Watanuki's remark, Yuuko continued, "And...if I'm not wrong, she first saw you that year. But you had to leave because this house had burnt down. I supposed she felt lonely and rebuilt it, along with some help. She's been waiting for you to come back...and now we're here." Eyeing Watanuki, she grinned. "Do you know why she's waiting?"

"No..."

Letting out a laugh, Yuuko told him, "It's because she loves you."

"WHAT?!" Watanuki jumped up, nearly falling over. "That can't be true!!! You're pulling my leg!"

With a serious expression now, Yuuko agreed, "You're right, I'm pulling your leg." Standing up, she turned and walked up towards the stairs. "We should get some sleep now."

'That wasn't funny...' Watanuki frowned, and followed her behind, fuming silently. 'That was definitely not funny!!! I can't imagine her loving me...' Shuddering at that thought, Watanuki watched as Yuuko disappeared into a nearby room. Looking around him, he decided to take the room next to Yuuko.

……Asaki's room……

Inside her room, Asaki sat on the bed, running her fingers through her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror that she held in her hand. It was carved with such detail and it shimmered under her command. Ripples started to form and the image of her started to wane away and in place, it showed Watanuki. Lying on the bed, she observed his movements.

'Watanuki...do you have any idea how long it has been already? More than ten years! At least my work has paid off...' With a tap of her finger on the mirror, ripples formed once more and this time, it showed Yuuko. 'It's just this woman that's in my way...' Just then, her mirror started shaking and a flash blinded her, causing Asaki to drop the mirror as her hands flew to her eyes. Thankfully for her, it landed on the bed. Removing her hands, Asaki grabbed the mirror. She was once again staring at herself.

"I have to get rid of her..."

……The next morning……

Watanuki was awoken by the glaring sunlight that poured through the window. Rubbing his eyes, he got off the bed and went to wash his face. As he faced himself in the mirror, he could not help but have an eerie feeling. It was as if someone was watching him. Brushing that thought aside, Watanuki bent over to wash his face as he took off his glasses. When he put them back on, he thought that he saw someone else in the mirror. Jumping, Watanuki backed away a few steps, wary of another person's presence, before running off.

In the mirror, the face of Asaki appeared, her eyes were filled with what was unmistakably disappointment and sorrow. And she voiced her thoughts aloud in her mind. 'Why doesn't he remember me still?' With that, her face sank back in the mirror.

……Outside the room……

"Yuuko!" Watanuki called out loud as he went inside her room. But she was nowhere in sight. "Yuuko...?"

"Down here," She answered.

Turning around him, Watanuki saw Yuuko downstairs, sitting on the chair with a glass of hot tea in her hand, "You're still in the mood to drink?" Watanuki walked down. "Don't you know what's going on?"

"Of course," Yuuko replied with ease. "Or else why would I have predicted that she would try and cast a spell on you last night and put a seal on your room."

"You what...?"

Beckoning Watanuki to sit down, Yuuko placed the glass of tea down and crossed her arms, "Yes...a spell to make you remember everything. But I prefer to call it hypnosis. I think I've finally figured out everything and can confirm it if she just appears now."

At that very moment, Asaki announced her presence by saying, "Yuuko, tell me what else you know then!"

"I will," Yuuko glanced over. "Listen well then. Watanuki lived in this very same house when he was very young. Of course it wasn't made of glass back then." She eyed Asaki with a small smile, and in return she earned a hard stare. "You were a spirit, and still are one."

Asaki shot up, "Nonsense!!! I am human!!!!!"

"No, you just think you are,"

"Then how do you explain this?" Asaki grabbed Yuuko's glass of tea and smashed it on the ground.

Yuuko merely spoke very calmly, "I will come to that. Anyway, as I was saying, you were a spirit, who dwelled in mirrors. You can make use mirrors very well, and you know a bit of witchcraft." Seeing that Asaki was frowning deeply at her, Yuuko carried on. " But when the house burnt down, and Watanuki left, you were alone. Why did you want company so much? Especially Watanuki? Because he used to stare in mirrors very often, you would think that he wanted to be with you. In fact, he was just curious why a spirit like you was trapped in all of the mirrors in his house. That's about it."

Yet again, Asaki was infuriated, "What do you mean by that?! That isn't true!!! You know that!!!!!"

All this while, Watanuki was listening intently, and when he saw Asaki's reaction, he could not help but shiver slightly. So...he knew her from such a long time ago? But he couldn't remember her...

Ignoring Asaki, Yuuko continued, "You were all alone. And so you decided to rebuild the house, so as to get Watanuki back and keep him with you forever. Glass was your choice. You scouted for him, and when you finally did, more than ten years had passed. And...you purposely caught my attention by sending me a mirror..." Staring at Asaki, Yuuko smiled. "You certainly did so. But...my job is to grant wishes, and I never make wasted trips." Standing up, she went over to Asaki and pointed at her. "And you have one."

"I don't!!!" Asaki cried out, eyes wide and empty. "I already have gotten Watanuki over! And I'm never going to let him go!!!!!"

'What?! No way!!!' Going over to Asaki, Watanuki told her, "But you're a spirit! How can I-"

"I'm not!!!" Asaki began to get frantic, with her head in her hands. "I'm not!!!!! I'm a human!!!"

Without a word, Yuuko took Asaki by the arm and snatched the mirror she was hiding in the sleeve of her kimono, "This is what's creating this illusion..." Flashing her eyes at Asaki, she pursed her lips. "Are you ready?" Without hearing any reply, she smashed a mirror nearby hanging on the wall.

Immediately, the house that was once surrounding them disappeared, and dozens of crashes filled their eyes, resounding throughout the place. All the mirrors had fallen and were now broken into million of pieces.

Asaki sank to her knees, staring around her in despair, "No...no..." Facing Yuuko, she screamed. "NO!!! Why did you do it? Why did you do it?!?!"

Without any response to Asaki's reaction, Yuuko merely studied the last mirror she held in her hand. It now showed nothing, not even Yuuko's reflection. Watanuki bent down beside Asaki, and swiped his hand across her. His hand went right through her. Staring at Watanuki in disbelief, Asaki did her best to touch him, but to no avail.

Just then, Watanuki raised his hand, as if he was being hypnotised, and then Asaki did the same. Though their hands did not meet, but that wasn't in their minds. Instead, they saw an imaginary barrier between their hands...

……Flashback……

A younger Watanuki was passing by his parents' room. Inside there, stood a full-length mirror. He saw a lady there, dressed in a traditional kimono with floral patterns. Her hair was let down and went straight down till her waist. In her hand, she held a mirror. Curious by the lady standing inside there, he advanced towards her. Raising his hand, he touched the cold surface of the mirror. In return the lady did the same, with a sweet smile spread across her pale face.

And then, a shout reached Watanuki's ears. Staring at the mysterious lady for a short while, Watanuki flashed a small smile before running off. Pulling her hand away, the lady rubbed it tenderly as she looked down at it, before staring back at where she had last seen Watanuki's shadow disappear down the corridor. It was her...

……End of flashback……

"Do you remember me now...?" Asaki asked, with a nuance of pain at the back of her throat, and at the same time hope. There were signs of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Yes..."

Her hands dropped down as she lowered her head, "Thank you..."

Around them now, was a long, empty stretch of space. Seeing this, Yuuko questioned Asaki, "Why do you still hang on to it? You know your plan has failed already...let go of it..."

"I..."

"I came here to grant you a wish..."

Asaki shook her head, "I know that there's a price to pay..."

"Naturally," Yuuko agreed. "Now..."

Reluctant, Asaki sighed, "I...I would like to be human..."

"I know that isn't your real wish...but if you say so..." Yuuko mulled over this and finally settled on an answer. "The price...would have to be your soul. Are you still willing?"

Even though Asaki did not say anything, but one could see it in her eyes that she was not willing, and knew that a lifeless body was useless, though it was made of flesh and blood. "Then...if it was another wish then..." Searching her heart and mind, Asaki spoke, "I want to be free..."

"Free...?" Staring in the mirror, Yuuko nodded. "Free of everything? What would you do after that?"

"What I should have done long ago..." Asaki replied. "Fade away from this world..."

Nodding again, Yuuko told her, "The price is this mirror." Staring down at Asaki, she asked. "Do you know what it means to be free?"

Asaki merely nodded, and said nothing, looking down. Watanuki did not fully understand everything, but he knew that he should remain silent. From her sleeve, Yuuko brought out a small mirror that fitted the palm of her hand. Handing it to Asaki, she told her to clear her thoughts as she held the mirror in both hands. The mirror would help her in the process of freeing herself, but not entirely. The rest depended on her.

Doing as she was told, Asaki concentrated. Soon after, she began to wane away. Just when only her face was left, Asaki opened her eyes, which were smiling. Then, she vanished completely, and the mirror fell to the floor. Picking it up, Yuuko kept it. Around her, colours started to appear, and soon an empty field was before them. They were back to the real world.

At that moment, Watanuki asked, "What does it mean to be free?"

"This..." Yuuko took his question into consideration before answering. "Her spirit has dispersed into the surroundings..."

Watanuki fell silent. From there till on the way home, he did not say a word. Yuuko did not say anything either. She merely observed their surroundings from time to time. Watanuki was deep in his own thoughts. I recalled her...but only that particular moment...at the last minute of her disappearance...I feel bad. Why is it that I didn't recall her sooner? Or do I have a memory block? Maybe...it was better for Asaki to have put that 'spell' on me...

It was only when they reached the front gate, did Watanuki open his mouth and ask, "Why did you let her hypnotise me then?"

"I just did what I thought was best,"

Watanuki asked her again, "Then...why didn't you let her cast that spell?"

"That's different. Wouldn't that be just deceiving herself and you..." Yuuko replied without any hesitation. "If you were not meant to recall everything concerning her, then that's the way it should be. No one should force such things on people's mind." Looking down at Watanuki, she let out a small smirk. "I didn't see you worry so much till now. Why is that so?"

"I..." And then Watanuki stopped himself. "It's nothing..."

Taking in his answer, Yuuko stepped inside the house. "I think I know why." And then she announced. "We're back!!"

"I hope she's free..." Watanuki said to himself.

_END_

**A/N: I hope it isn't too bad. If anyone knows of any other xxxHOLiC fics, please tell me! So far I haven't seen any...Thanks!**


End file.
